


He Wants To See You

by Sterek_Always



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, S.H.I.E.L.D - Freeform, Swearing, non-canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 03:57:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19369333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sterek_Always/pseuds/Sterek_Always
Summary: “He wants to see you.” Sam says as he enters the small conference room.“Well I don’t want to see him.” Steve replies, hands clasped over the wooden table separating the two. Sam’s expression changing as his eyebrows do a double take.“The fuck you don’t,” he starts. “Well tough luck sunshine, cause you’re gonna go in there and talk to him or so help me god!”





	He Wants To See You

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in like an hour after a day where I ran myself down and had to study and memorise an essay for a test tomorrow (this was my procrastination) so please bear with the multitude of spelling and grammar mistakes. Also I don’t even know if the plot makes sense. But I’m feeling confident in my essay memorising so now I’m feeling confident in all writing abilities. So sorry! Enjoy!

“He wants to see you.” Sam says as he enters the small conference room. 

“Well I don’t want to see him.” Steve replies, hands clasped over the wooden table separating the two. Sam’s expression changing as his eyebrows do a double take and land on the hunched supersoldier.

“The fuck you don’t,” he starts. “Well tough luck sunshine, cause you’re gonna go in there and talk to him or so help me god!” 

Sam sighs loudly as he puffs his cheeks before stomping back out of the room.

“He wants to see you.” Steve mutters in a sarcastically, “well tough shit Bucky, you had your chance.”

So Steve stays seated. Hands on the table. Feet planted in the soft carpet. ‘See Bucky’, Steve doesn’t really want to see Bucky. Not now - or ever for that matter. He made his opinions clear about Steve and Steve’s not in the mood to argue with the git.

Slowly, Steve’s fingers start to thrum against the wood. 

Tap Tap Tap 

TAPTAPTAPTAPTAPTAPTAPTAPTAP

“Fine!” Steve yells before standing and knocking the chair backwards. “You fucking win you assholes!” 

Steve passes Sam’s smug face down the corridor before entering the dimly lit room that Bucky is being held in. His wrists cuffed down to the metal table, unable to free himself from the tested super soldier handcuffs (tested by Steve himself). The sight of Bucky - greased hair dangling over his eyes, red henley torn and frayed over his large build, pants caked in a layer of grime - makes Steve’s stomach flip. Anguish, despair for his friend, anger at S.H.I.E.LD, anger at his friend, anger at himself for letting this happen in the first goddam place!

“This is what you wanted right?” Steve starts, “to be locked up. Not able to hurt anyone and not able to hurt yourself. Well guess what Bucky, you got it. You’re in here and I can’t get you out cause they still don’t think it’s you.” Bucky’s head lowers to the table, almost resting against it and hanging low between his shoulders. “You just gave yourself up!...why?” Steve can feel his throat tightening and his gut clenching and dropping.

They had a deal. They would go to S.H.I.E.L.D together and sort this mess. Steve talking to Fury first. Steve talking to the agents first. Steve making sure that this exact situation wouldn’t occur.

“But you called them. You called them to our fucking house?!”

Bucky raises his head and Steve can make out his deep grey eyes behind the long strips of hair. He can’t tell what Bucky’s thinking or feeling. It’s a pitiful stare that lasts all of two seconds before the thunk of his head echoes through the small room. 

“I could feel it coming on. It was like the metal of my arm was eating it’s way into my chest and lungs and I couldn’t breath. I - I’m so goddam sorry Stevie, this wasn’t how it was supposed to go. They said they just wanted to keep me in here until Fury arrived and I just couldn’t have your face - the one your doing now - staring at me as I made the call.”

“But the middle of the fucking night?!”

“Yes!” He yells and looks up. “Of course it had to be.”

“I can’t do this Bucky, you can’t do this.”

“I- I think I can, Steve. This is how it was always gonna go and making those plans, pretendin’ otherwise only made us blind to the simple fact that I’m dangerous and I could hurt people. All they have to say is a few words and I’m gone again Steve. And if I let that happen than for the first time in 70 years...it would be on me. I can actually do something now, I can save people.”

Steve’s vision blurs and his chest shatters as the weight of reality sets in. Bucky’s eyes darken as he rattles the cuffs. 

“What are we gonna do Buck?”

“We’re gonna wait ‘till the scientists come back with their diagnosis and depending if they can reverse this crap, we might be outta here soon.” 

Steve’s stomach falls again as he swallows hard as the thumping on the metal door hardens his insides like cement.

“I love you Buck. Remember that I love you and I’m not gonna give up. You’re innocent and I don’t know what I’m gonna do without you so please come home.”

“I- I know Stevie. I love ya too you big lump.” 

Bucky’s smile is the last thing he sees before two guards enter to escort him out. Steve’s limbs numb and his mind whizzing from one bad thought to the next. 

This wasn’t supposed to happen. Steve’s the one does the reckless and stupid things. Bucky is the one that always gets him out of it. 

Sam’s hard stare greets him near his conference room, his gaze fixed to the guards that both still hold Steve’s arms. 

“Just cause you’ve locked up his boyfriend doesn’t mean you can manhandle Captain America.” He points. The guards releasing him immediately. 

“Come on,” Sam starts, putting one arm over Steve’s shoulder, still numb to everything but the ringing in his ears. “Nat’s got some info on his time in Russia and she think she found something. We’ll get him cleared.”

Steve’s heart hardens. Eyes blinking as he takes in the new corridors and elevators until they reach the floor that Nat must be on. As he makes his way to the room his step hardens, his stance changing and his chest rising. He’s lost Bucky and found Bucky too many times. He’s not gonna let this go so easily, even if he has to fight his way through the whole S.H.I.E.L.D force and compound to do it.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudos or a comment, I don’t mind some criticism! Thanks for reading!


End file.
